


II y a toujours un grain de folie dans l’amour

by symbiotic



Category: Jojo的奇妙冒险：黄金之风, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, 短打
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symbiotic/pseuds/symbiotic
Summary: 又名I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE WHEN YOU WAKED IN拖了很久，大纲很丰满，成文很骨感





	II y a toujours un grain de folie dans l’amour

阿帕基第一眼看见乔鲁诺·乔巴纳就知道他是个大麻烦。

布加拉缇第五次带人来餐厅时从小队各位成员到老板侍应生都表现得毫不意外。布加拉缇简短介绍了一下新人就被叫去接电话，新成员入座。这金发的小子有15岁吗？阿帕基一如既往地板着脸斜眼打量他，心里已经咂了好几下舌——啧，布加拉缇连新衣服都给他做好了吗？这是什么令人不爽的巧合，啧——手里的动作倒是一点不受烦躁的思绪影响，一滴也没漏在外面。

那天晚上阿帕基更不爽了。他和布加拉缇两人洗漱完，他顶着发膜给布加拉缇吹头，顺便摩挲着短发边的皮肤调情。布加拉缇好像说了点什么，被大功率吹风机的风扇打得七零八落，阿帕基却清楚地察觉出布加拉缇在谈论新来的家伙。捻了捻手里的发丝，阿帕基关掉了吹风机，弓下身子把脸颊贴在布加拉缇头顶，和他在梳妆镜中对视：“嗯？”  
布加拉缇罕见地用嘴大吸了一口气，好像说话是件多耗氧的事：“我说，乔鲁诺就是我前几天提过的那个孩子，那个和我有着一样目标的孩子。”  
这次阿帕基没有把咂舌憋在心里了，“啧”在安静的夜晚像惊雷般在房间里炸开，手指下布加拉缇的皮肤上瞬间浮起一层鸡皮疙瘩，但是很快又消下去了。阿帕基也不清楚是因为布加拉缇的注意力明显向新来的小屁孩倾斜，还是小屁孩鲜艳到浮夸的着装和发色让他不爽了一天，也许两者兼有，也许不止。另外，布加拉缇这层鸡皮疙瘩出现得未免太不合时宜，同时阿帕基还为自己都说不清楚的不满感到羞愧而开始自己生自己气。总之这一夜肯定是不会发生点什么旖旎了。  
布加拉缇暗暗松了口气，梦里却皱紧了眉。

乔鲁诺·乔巴纳在入队的第一个十分钟就认识到，如果他要和布加拉缇以及他的小队一道实现自己的梦想，那么他一定要处理好自己和雷奥·阿帕基的关系。那杯茶远不只是前辈的下马威。乔鲁诺从不会标榜自己“十分擅长察言观色”，但是他认识这个世界上的一切事物时都十分信赖自己的感觉。眼前的银发男人从他进门的一刻就开始释放不悦。如果要用一个比喻来形容乔鲁诺的感觉，那么一定是尾随心仪对象闯进了别的公狮领地时闻到了代表强大的气息的年轻公狮，既胆颤又兴奋到瞳孔放大。战书都递到眼门前了，哪个雄性能不接？  
乔鲁诺·乔巴纳有信心能处理好现在，以及将来可能遭遇的场面。

比如现在这种。  
细密的汗珠不断地从遍布全身的红晕中洇出，一些被燥热蒸腾进空气；还有一些汇聚成一股股细流，顺从重力划过小麦色的皮肤，又被干涸了的体液拦截。口中呼出的是艳色，眼中流转的是快乐。布加拉缇的所有神智都被身上的四只手所牵引，被眼皮半掩着的瞳孔像是清晨拢着浓雾的海岸，和他的脑子一样，里面一片浆糊。汗水、体液、润滑剂、酒精的气味在空气里混作一团，就算是雅典娜沾染到这空气都要陷入狂乱。  
“布加拉缇……布鲁诺……布加拉缇……”阿帕基一边吸吮他的舌尖一边呢喃他的姓名，再把布加拉缇的呻吟和舌头一道推回他的口腔。阿帕基手指掐弄着布加拉缇左边的乳头，把它玩得愈发坚硬，来来回回地按进布加拉缇下意识挺起的胸肌。布加拉缇一只手搭在阿帕基胸口无意识地胡乱抚摸，一只手被身后的乔鲁诺拽着背到身后，手背贴着自己的臀缝，食指中指岔开在穴口两边，乔鲁诺一下又一下把自己送进他手里。  
“阿帕基。”乔鲁诺喘了口气，示意阿帕基让开他现在占着的嘴唇，冷静的声音让布加拉缇像突然被冰块贴到颈动脉一样激灵了一下，神智霎时间回笼，才开始对着现在的情况感到不知所措。“阿帕基、乔鲁诺？！放开我……呜！”  
乔鲁诺用力在他的敏感点上一撞就截断了布加拉缇的话：“你醒了，”右手依旧紧攒着布加拉缇的手腕，他试图挣脱的手指无可避免地夹到乔鲁诺进出中的阴茎，让乔鲁诺也禁不住嘶叫起来，“嗬……真高兴你醒来布加拉缇……”  
“不然我俩他妈的像共用一个充气娃娃的变态死基佬。”阿帕基抢过话头，手段幼稚的想把布加拉缇的注意力拉回自己身上，成功换来了布加拉缇的一瞥。于是乔鲁诺用力更猛，饶是清醒了的布加拉缇也掩不住喉咙间的震颤。他绷紧全身使劲想把自己从两人的胸膛之间抽走，却换来了身后人更粗重的呼吸。乔鲁诺终于松开了他的手，转而将自己的双手从他肋下穿过反扣住他的肩膀，加速向上顶了几下，内射了。布加拉缇还在和一团浆糊的记忆作斗争，不等他想明白为什么乔鲁诺在上自己而阿帕基还就在他面前看着乔鲁诺上他，就被乔鲁诺的精液浇得前功尽弃。  
布加拉缇傻愣愣地任由阿帕基掐着他的腰把他提起来离开乔鲁诺的怀抱，揽进自己怀里带他去了浴室。阿帕基把他放在垫着浴巾的马桶盖上后去放洗澡水，一转身布加拉缇就看见他背上横七竖八的划痕——从后颈往下一路蔓延，甚至大腿上也有几道，间或还有一两条开口的拉链——布加拉缇神智回笼，伸长了手臂，让Sticky Fingers裹住自己的指尖，解除了阿帕基背上的开口。感觉到他的触摸的阿帕基转过头来对他笑了笑，嘴角的口红都花到了下颚，布加拉缇也回了他一个小小的微笑，蜷缩起手脚坐在浴巾上，头搁在膝盖上，着阿帕基。  
热水注入浴缸，咕咚咕咚的声响在墙砖间来回游荡，雾气染白了镜子和水龙头。湿润干净的空气让布加拉缇恍惚间以为这只是他和阿帕基的一场普通事后，说不定过会会在浴缸里再来一发，然后乔鲁诺就走了进来，环住他赤裸的肩膀，亲吻他的耳朵。布加拉缇小小地颤抖了一下，但并没有挣开，皮肤老实地反馈着外界刺激。  
阿帕基转身看见乔鲁诺快把整个人压在布加拉缇的脊背上，瞪了乔鲁诺一眼。乔鲁诺嘴角微微勾起，举起双手让开了，阿帕基就把团成一团的布加拉缇整个抱起来，轻轻地放进热水中。布加拉缇在隐约想起的起因和尴尬的现状中不怎么聪明地选择了装傻充愣，阿帕基像是看出来了，只是又给了他一个微笑，拘了一把热水浇在他脸上，指腹摩挲过脸颊，洗掉上面干掉的精液，把几丝湿发别到他耳后，然后又去给他清理下面。  
而乔鲁诺则在马桶盖上摆着布加拉缇刚才的姿势，双目灼灼地注视着布加拉缇，直盯得他忍不住偏开头躲避这样的视线。但布加拉缇不会放任自己躲避太久，在阿帕基想把他抱出浴缸时按住他的手臂拒绝了。  
布加拉缇深深吸了一口水气，手指揩过眼周的汗水后落在浴缸沿上，蜜色的皮肤下肌肉收缩，支撑起这具略微脱水的身体站了起来。站在浴缸里难得地从上往下看着阿帕基的双眼,他瞳孔下缘的金斑随着昂起的头迎上浴室温暖的灯光和布加拉缇不再遮掩的爱欲，清晰地映射出布加拉缇嘴角的微笑。布加拉缇用微颤的手指抚摸阿帕基下颚的弧线，在饱满的下唇上烙下一吻：  
“你们尽兴了吗，我还没有哦。”

最先反应过来的是乔鲁诺。他一跃而下，顺手牵起自己原来踩着的浴巾，扬起的编织物落在布加拉缇浸泡得更加红润的皮肤上，还没吸走多少水分就在Golden Experience卷起的金色粉尘中变成了一支翠绿结实的藤条，绕过布加拉缇缠住阿帕基，另一头猛地窜向Golden Experience，阿帕基被这股大力甩回卧室，与此同时乔鲁诺拦腰扛起布加拉缇一路滴滴答答地奔向大床。  
布加拉缇后背着陆，甫一被弹簧抛起乔鲁诺的体重就压了下来。少年特有比例的长手长脚自下而上封锁布加拉缇的一切动作，只允许他动用唇舌和喉咙与自己交换唾沫和渴求。不等他把对方臀肉揽进手心，摆脱藤蔓的前警察把他提着后颈皮扔到了一边。Golden Experience呢？他悬浮在半空中，周身火光暴涨，一看就不能指望了。少年暂时放弃夺回布加拉缇腿间位置的打算——暂时——翻个身专心致志地照料起他红肿的乳头。银发的男人冷哼一声，胸腔里传来的闷响让布加拉缇觉得下腹更热了。然后他就看见男人高挺的鼻梁眉骨消失在自己翘到贴着腹部的阴茎之后，后穴口被炽热湿滑的感觉填满，布加拉缇觉得之前喝下的红的白的都被自己用皮肤黏膜、用欲望蒸发完了，全身每一处神经元都回复了应有的敏锐，随机又被过量的快感撑得酸胀。  
想要触碰、想要抚摸、想要舔舐想要啃咬想要戳刺想要按压想要射精想要被射精想要想要想要想要想要……布加拉缇盼望着阿帕基把舌头伸进去狠狠搅动，再换更粗更热更长的东西填满他翕张的穴肉，自己一定会严丝合缝地贴上去直到绞出最后一滴精液，又控制不住地蹬腿想逃离这可怕的漩涡。他勉强用手肘撑起自己，却把自己送进了更狂乱的热潮。阿帕基的阴茎顺着新的角度进的更深，还未被触及到的肠肉迎来了毫不留情的鞭挞；乔鲁诺舔吻他乳头的嘴趁势埋进充满弹性的胸肌，高热的口腔仿佛要把男人的胸口变成新的外性器官。布加拉缇脱力倒回床垫，腰肢却被阿帕基紧紧扣住不能移动，只能以肩颈支撑上半身的重量，反折的脊椎把胸口后背都送给了乔鲁诺。汗水按照重力的指示肆意流淌，迷住了他自己的眼睛，迷乱中他只看见海平面倒挂在他眼前。  
东方既白。

布加拉缇再醒来时，身边只有阿帕基，不知何时乔鲁诺离开了这间不属于他的卧房，代表黄昏的橙红光线洒在房间的每一个角落，还能听见远处传来的海猫叫声。阿帕基仰面平躺着，嘴角似乎还有一抹少见的笑意。布加拉缇注视了他好一会舍不得眨眼，最后给了他一个落在脸颊的吻，又陷入了黑甜的梦乡。


End file.
